Flash: Snowallen
by doomofdestiny
Summary: A one shot about Barry and Caitlin. First time writing a oneshot.


**Set after 4x01**

**Don't own the Flash or any of the DC characters**

It was surprising and excecpted. Barry had called off his engagement to Iris. When he returned from the Speedforce he didn't like how she had forced her way onto the team and made herself the leader. He gave that role to Cisco as he knew Cisco was the right choice. Barry was even more shocked when Wally told him how Iris didn't want the team to bring him back.

He soon found out that Iris had been using breaching tech to go to another earth. So Barry informed this to the team and they came up with the plan of following her signal when she breaches. It worked like a charm. As soon as she went to another earth Barry followed her and found out she was dating another version Eddie.

This broke his heart. When she returned he confronted her in the loft. They argued for an eternity until the point Iris said "I've always loved Eddie and he loves."

Iris tried to defend why she said it but the damage was done. Barry broke up with her and had been bunking with Caitlin for the past week. They were getting along great. Barry could see the looks she gave him time to time. The look of a lost love. So when morning came around the pair was eating breakfast Barry asked, "Do you think this is what Savitar and Frost did?"

Caitlin was eating a piece of pancake when he asked her which caused her to slightly choke on her food. She regained her composure after a glug of Orange Juice. She simply replied with a stammer, "W-w-why do you ask?"

"The pair of them were broken," Barry began looking out of the window," They each trusted one another."

"Your right Flash," Caitlin answered back in a frosty tone.

Barry looked at Caitlin and saw in was pale white as her eye sparkled blue, "I had a feeling you would be back. So?"

Frost told Barry and Caitlin (I'm saying they could hear each other) about how she and Savitar enjoyed each others company and how they completed one another. Barry figured out that Frost and Savitar were a couple and loved each other and asked Frost about. She just smiled warmly before saying, "I'll leave to you to answer that."

After Frost had finished talking she receded and let Caitlin back into the drivers seat. They looked at each other for a minute before Barry said, "Wow."

"I didn't expect to learn that this morning, "Caitlin replied as she played with her breakfast.

There was a silence between them. It wasn't awkward nor was comfortable. They finished eating their food and Barry went to use the bathroom first, it only took a couple of seconds. As Barry left the bathroom he tripped up and landed on Caitlin, who was standing near the bathroom, to the floor. Their lips were inches from each other they would have connected but Barry got a message saying he was needed at CCPD. Barry said he would be back later as he ran out of the apartment then Caitlin went to get ready to head to STAR labs. Neither truly realising they each had a red face.

**CCPD**

Barry had been working fast for the past couple of hours, but not his usually level. Joe saw and so he decided to talk to Barry.

"Barr, "Joe mildly shouted.

Barry was looking at his computer screen when Joe called him he looked up and replied, "Joe, does Singh need a case file or is there something else?"

"Are you alright?, "Joe asked.

Barry looked at him with a look of sorrow and confusement, "I don't know. First with Iris and this new Eddie then breaking up with her. Then this morning."

"Why what happened this morning?, "Joe quizzed.

Barry went on to explain how Savitar and Frost were more then partners and then talked about how he and Caitlin enjoy each others company and talks about his feelings.

"... and after spending time with Cait I know i'm developing feelings for again, "Barry finished.

"Again?"

"Before I caused Flashpoint us two went to a karaoke bar and it was the most fun I had ever had. Then with Ronnie coming back and then Hunter, I missed my chance with her."

"Barry. Iris did something that I am not okay with, she could have no should of told the team what had happen but she didn't. Do you love Caitlin?"

"Yes"

"Go tell her then before you go through a ton of outfits and I joke about shooting you again."

Barry looked Joe and smile before running out at normal speed. He was at the elevator when he heard the captain called him into his office.

"You wanted to see me sir?, "Barry asked as he closed the office door.

Singh looked at him before asking, "Where were again during your sabbatical?"

"Aruba"

"Of course that makes more sense then the source of your powers Flash."

Barry was shocked by this and was lost for words.

"Come on Barry i'm a detective. Now then where you heading?"

"STAR labs. I need to tell someone something."

Singh gestured the door and Barry walked to the elevator and saw Iris step out. Iris tried to talked to Barry but he blanked her and got into the elevator as the doors closed."

**STAR labs**

Caitlin was working at her desk when a burst of lightning appeared in front of her. She looked up from her work and saw Barry standing before her.

"Barry whats wrong?, "Cait asked with a slighty worried tone.

'Bet you 20 bucks he tells you like him the same way you like him' Frost wagered.

"Cait I need to tell you something,"Barry started looking into her eyes, "I have feelings for you. I never acted on them because of Ronnie and Hunter and then me with Iris. I know this sounds like i'm just trying to use you but I would nev-"

Barry was cut off as Caitlin kissed him followed by him kissing her back. For the first time in a long time the pair of them were happy. The separated a few seconds later to catch their breathe.

"Wow," Barry said.

"Yeah wow. I owe Frost twenty bucks on a bet."

"For this?"

He never got a answer as Caitlin jumped on him causing the pair to fall on the floor. Their lips interlocked battling for supremacy and so much more.

**A few hours later**

Cisco had returned from Earth-19 and saw a sight that shocked him to his core, Barry and Caitlin on the Medi Bay resting in each others arm. He was going to shout at them but got an even better idea all he needed was a camera.


End file.
